喬克
喬克（Jakob、ジョーカー） Jōkā, 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄if. He will be the Avatar's ally regardless of their route, but will join later than usual if the Avatar is male. 資料 Jakob is a butler who serves the Avatar in the Kingdom of Nohr. Although born into aristocracy, Jakob lost connections with both of his parents, a fact that, according to his supports with 阿庫婭, stems from them never loving him and forging happy memories with him. Electing to follow the Avatar regardless of the choice that they make, Jakob attributes this to the kindness and compassion that they displayed towards him when he was alienated during his induction into the service of the Nohrian royalty. If he achieves an S-Support, Jakob will have a son named Dwyer. If the Avatar is male, Jakob will remain in the Northern Fortress with Flora. At the end of Chapter 15 of [[Werewolf Summit|''Birthright]], ''Conquest'', and ''Revelation'', Jakob will eventually find the Avatar's My Castle and promptly joins their cause. In the case of the female Avatar, he is more involved with the first few chapters. Prologue After many years stuck in the Northern Fortress, the Avatar finally wins the approval of King Garon to leave the fortress. If the Avatar is male, he remains at the Fortress in the meantime with Flora and Lilith. If the Avatar is female, Jakob accompanies her to Castle Krakenburg where they are tasked with executing a few Hoshidan prisoners of war. After the Avatar refuses to execute the prisoners, she is tasked with surveying a fortress at the Bottomless Canyon and Jakob tags along. After the battle, the Avatar goes missing and Jakob goes off in search of her. Jakob eventually reunites with her during the first battle between 白夜王國 and Nohr. Regardless of the path the Avatar has chosen to follow, Jakob follows her. Birthright If the Avatar is male, Jakob joins the Avatar's army after they clear Mount Garou in Chapter 15 After successfully infiltrating Nohr, the Avatar and the army reunite with Flora who offers to bring them to the Ice tribe Village to rest. However, this was a trap that King Garon forced Flora to commit. During the battle, should Jakob face her, he attempts to dissuade her from attacking them and asks to reconsider her actions. As Flora laments that their happier days in the Northern Fortress are long gone, Jakob is unable to hear her desire of living together with him due to the howling blizzard. After the battle, the Avatar attempts one last time to convince her to join their cause, however her shame in betraying the Avatar and her own guilt for succumbing to Garon's evil makes her set herself ablaze. Jakob and Felicia do all that they can to stop the blaze, but their efforts are worthless as Flora eventually dies from self-imolation. Conquest Upon returning to Castle Krakenburg after the Avatar decides to side with Nohr, she is tasked with quelling a rebellion by the Ice Tribe Village by herself. Worried for his liege, and unaware that the Avatar was supposed to put down the rebellion by herself, Jakob accompanies the Avatar on the way to the Ice Tribe Village. On the way in the Woods of the Forlorn, they are ambushed by a group of Faceless, but are assisted by Silas, 艾麗澤 and her retainers 艾爾菲 and 哈洛德. As the Avatar and her forces approach the Ice Tribe village, a sudden blizzard blankets the snow, causing the Avatar to black out, but the Avatar manages to be nursed back to health by Kilma, the village's leader, not knowing that the Avatar was sent to put down the Ice Tribe's rebellion. Jakob and Elise eventually find the Avatar, and Jakob is suprised to find that Flora is at the village, because he thought she was still at the Nohrian capital with her sister, Felicia. Elise then unwittingly blurts out the Avatar's purpose for coming to the village to suppress the rebellion and a fight ensues. Should Jakob confront Flora during the battle, she recalls when she and Felicia were taken hostage by Nohr in order to prevent an insurrection from the Ice Tribe. Though Flora wanted to escape and return to her tribe, she stayed because of Jakob's presence. Nevertheless, both Flora and Kilma are defeated, but spared, along with the rest of the tribe, who were healed by Elise and Jakob, leading to the Ice Tribe temporarily halting their rebellion. If the Avatar is male, Jakob joins the Avatar's army as he begins his assault on Hoshido in at the end of Chapter 15. 個性 Jakob is a dutiful butler who serves the Avatar. On top of being great at housework and other chores, he is an excellent fighter. According to his supports with Azura however, this was not always the case. It was because of the Avatar's strong belief in him that he continued to remain in services. He is dutiful, kind, and courteous to the Avatar when speaking to them. He has an undying loyalty towards them to the point he ends up getting into a verbal spat for the Avatar's caretaking in his support chain with Camilla and even gets into a verbal battle with 弗雷德里克 in the Before Awakening Xenologue on who serves their Lord/Lady better as a butler. Jakob's devotion is so strong that he, against his better judgement, aids Takumi in very dangerous archery practice just because refusing might disappoint the Avatar. However, around other members of the army he can be rather unsociable, speaking very rudely and bluntly to them. He sometimes speaks to others purely for the sake of making fun of them as shown in his support conversations with Silas. He can be petty, enough so that he becomes upset that his own son brews coffee better than he can and repeatedly challenges him until he can produce superior coffee. Nonetheless, he still helps others when needed as part of his duty as the Avatar's butler. He hates mornings the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is December 3. 在遊戲中 聖火降魔錄英雄雲集 喬克 (暗器) 敘述 ;Devoted Servant :A butler of Nohr who's superb at his work yet dislikes serving anyone but his liege, Corrin登場作品：Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats 稀有度： 暗器 |Skill= Silver Dagger Rally Resistance }} 暗器 |Skill= Silver Dagger+ Rally Resistance }} 技能 =武器 = =輔助 = =被動 = 喬克 (弓) 敘述 基礎數據 聖火降魔錄if Base Stats |-|Chapter 2= Shuriken - D 杖 - D |Item= 鐵暗器 聖療 }} |-|Chapter 16= Shuriken - C (+50%) 杖 - C (+50%) |Item= }} As an Enemy Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |40% |25% |55% |50% |55% |30% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | -2 | +2 | 0 | -1 | 0 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest= Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * 阿庫婭 * 菲利西亞 * Mozu Hoshido * 火乃香 * 櫻 * 陽炎 * 剎那 * 朧 * 風花 * Rinkah * Orochi Nohr * 卡美拉 * 艾麗澤 * 皮艾莉 * 蓓兒卡 * 露娜 * 艾爾菲 * Nyx * 夏洛特 Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Silas * 拓海 * 君特 * Dwyer * Kana (if Jakob is his father) * 詩格萊 (if Jakob is his father) 總體 Base Class Jakob stats starts off as a decent offensive unit given that he has good starting strength and skill stats upon recruitment in the second chapter for the Female Avatar. Between Jakob and Felicia, Jakob favors being more offensive than supportive given that his strength stats and growths are much higher than Felicia, though his Magic is not as strong as hers, meaning that she is better as a healer than he is. Most of his stat growths are middling, giving erratic growths with no real emphasis on a stat specialization. However, he can become well balanced if time is put into him. Jakob's Personal Skill, Evasive Partner, increases the Avatar's Avoid and reduces received damaged by three, making him a great partner for the female Avatar throughout the game. Jakob can further support the female Avatar by his Troubadour skill, Gentilhomme, further reducing damage taken to her by two. Jakob's initial stats are very low for a promoted unit, as he is only slightly more powerful than the first tier opponents the player is facing. Unlike most Pre-Promoted units, he can be easily felled by beginning enemies if the player is not careful, but there is a special condition with Jakob. Jakob has a max level cap of 40 rather than 20, has four Eternal Seals built into him. This allows him to grow alongside most of the units in the army without extra expenses. Additionally, he can easily acquire more Promoted class skills as his EXP gains are considered the same as a first tier unit, compared to 君特 who would gain Promoted EXP gains. This allows him to skill grind much sooner and much more easily than other units. Regardless of when he is recruited, Jakob starts off with his Troubadour skills already learned. As mentioned above, he has Gentilhomme to reduce the damage done to female characters in a two tile zone around him. He also has Resistance +2 which is mainly good for early game Jakob but loses potency later. If playing with a male Avatar, he will start off with Live to Serve, while female Avatars will have to train him to learn it. This skill gives him the ability to heal himself as long as he heals someone else, good for minimizing staff usage while allowing him to stick close to the Avatar while continuing to support them and keep himself alive. He can later learn Tomebreaker to help avoid magic attacks and make him a viable anti-mage unit. He can also reclass into the Strategist class if needed to give him good movement and to train him in magic for better healing. Even if the player is not keeping him in this class, it will provide Rally Resistance and Inspiration for more supportive options. Secondary Class Jakob's secondary class is the Cavalier class. For a more offensive oriented Jakob, the Cavalier class is worth considering as the class compliments his strong strength and skill growths. He gains Elbow Room when fighting on normal tiles and Shelter to rescue wayward units. As a Paladin, he gains Defender which boosts his stats when he is the lead unit in Guard Stance, and Aegis to shave off indirect weapon damage. As a Great Knight, he learns 月光 which can help him deal damage to enemy units thanks to its defense halving ability, and Armored Blow to reduce damage when initiating battle. As a Great Knight or Paladin, Jakob is very much similar to a traditional 傑剛 or Oifaye, even more so than 君特. He gains a combination of mobility and durability that allows him to rush enemy lines,inflict reasonable damage, and somehow come out alive, if not always on top. In addition, he can act as an even stronger Guard Stance partner to The Avatar, as the boosts that Great Knights and Paladins provide stack up well alongside his personal ability, and a +1 to move is always welcome. While Jakob is exceptionally useful in his secondary class, he does face a few issues. First, in Conquest's 12th chapter Elise cannot be selected, meaning that the player will almost certainly be without a healer if he or she reclassed Jakob beforehand. Second, he will have to delay entry into the class if he wishes to get Tomebreaker without any additional reclassing, but doing so will prevent him from reclassing early on. Finally, he suffers massive weapon rank deficiencies, and will be unable to utilize Luna with bronze weapons. If the player wishes to reclass him, he will benefit from an Arms Scroll. Friendship Class Jakob's only Friendship Class comes from 拓海 *'Takumi' - As Jakob's only new class gained from his friendship classes, the 弓手 is hit and miss with him, especially if considering keeping him in his base class in the end. Overall, he can serve as a moderately good Archer thanks to his emphasis on Strength and Skill. If venturing into this class solely to obtain skills, Quick Draw can give him more damage to his attacks to set up kills for other units and the Sniper's Certain Blow skill can be used to ensure that his stat reductions follow through. Through the Kinshi Knight class he can gain Air Superiority to help deal with aerial units and Amaterasu giving him a good heal zone support skill. Partner Class 名言 Refer to Jakob/Quotes. Refer to Jakob/Heroes Quotes. 可能結局 Jakob - Devoted Servant (忠実な執事 Chūjitsuna Shitsuji lit. Faithful Butler) : Jakob continue to serve as Avatar's butler. He was often offered other positions based on his extraordinary skills, but the records show he refused them all to stay by Avatar's side. ; Jakob and Avatar (Birthright/Conquest) : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Jakob and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Jakob was unsure in his new role as a royal, but he supported his wife for the rest of his days. ; Jakob and 阿庫婭 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. There are a few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Jakob and 蓓兒卡 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Jakob and 卡美拉 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Jakob and 夏洛特 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Jakob and 艾爾菲 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Jakob and 艾麗澤 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Jakob and 菲利西亞 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Jakob and 風花 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Jakob and 火乃香 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ; Jakob and 陽炎 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Jakob and Mozu : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Jakob and Nyx : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Jakob and 朧 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Jakob and Orochi : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Jakob and 皮艾莉 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Jakob and Rinkah : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Jakob and 櫻 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Jakob and 露娜 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Jakob and 剎那 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Jakob is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * 語源 Jakob is a variant of the name Jacob, which is of Hebrew origin. The name is derived from Jacob, the patriarch of the Israelites in the biblical book of Genesis. Joker is a name for a Jester. It is also a unique playing card most notably used as a wild card in several card games. 軼事 * Jakob shares his English voice actor, Benjamin Diskin, with 彩造 and Hayato. * Concept art for Jakob appeared in the publication "The Making of Fire Emblem". Interestingly, it depicted him with black hair compared to his now silver hair. * Jakob placed 4th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for males. ** He also placed 4th in the character popularity poll and placed 2nd in the spouse poll. Both were issued by Famitsu. ** He placed 6th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色